Pheobe Monica And Rachel Gas It Up
by Gassy peachy
Summary: The girls from friends get something to eat which leads to an unpleasant afternoon


FRIENDS got gas

It was a normal day at Monica's apartment at about mid-day. Rachel, Pheobe and Monica where talking to each other as the guys watched a game. "I mean how come we never do anything fun the guys are always doing fun stuff like watching football matches." Pheobe whined.

"Well that's because they like watching football whether we don't like it" replied Rachel "Yeh just cause you can't play" taunted Monica (cue laugh effect) "see this is what I'm talking about" said phoebe. "All we ever do is just sit here and talk" Just then aloud grumbling noise came from Monica. "Sorry guys I'm a bit hungry" she giggled. "Oh I know we can go to that taco place joey took me to last weekend."

"Yeh I could go for some tacos" replied Rachel "ok then lets go screeched Monica. "Oh finally you guys were just about to bore me to death" said phoebe as the other two gave her deadly looks (cue laughter) "jees huys I was only kidding."

They ended up on a shopping street where stood a wan with a kart on the back reading "TACO's" there were a few tables in front but not as many chairs. Pheobe ordered 5 beef tacos while Rachel and Monica only had 2 chicken ones. "Oh my god Pheobe these tacos are delicious" Rachel said amazed. "Yeh well you should try the beef ones there even bet-URP!" Pheobe would of said if she hadn't belched halfway through her sentence and blushed a light shade of pink. "Sorry guys they do sometimes have that effect on you" she explained as Monica agreed letting out an even bigger burp than Pheobe's. In the end Rachel ended up having 4 beef, 2 shrimp and 2 chicken taco burping every now and then in between. Monica had, had 6 beef and 2 chicken and Pheobe had just 8 beef also burping in-between mouthfuls. "alright guys I gotta go Ive got a date tonight." Rachel moaned as she hugged them goodbye and left. "Oh me too see ya Mon" and she left as well Monica mumble to herself lucky them im stuck with chandler she joked to herself on her way back to her apartment.

Later that day while Rachel was talking to her new date Michael over dinner she felt an unpleasant rumbling in her stomach which Michael noticed and asked if she was ok. "Oh yeh ye him fine I'm probably (rumble) just a bit hungry (rumble) as I didn't have a very big lunch today" she lied pausing every time her stomach rumbled.

Monica wasn't having as good as experience as Rachel either as while she was snuggled up to Chandler watching a film her stomach started to rumble as well which Chandler didn't notice she knew what would happen next if she didn't do something.

Pheobe however had chosen a great place for where she took date. She was at the cinema. Just as Pheobe predicted as having the tacos before her stomach started to rumble. She let rip a massive one.

POOOOOT!

Her date Tomas turned his head to look at her but she got away with it blaming it on the fat guy behind her and did so throughout the whole film. Until near the end of it she had to lift up her right ass cheek to let out a rather low pitched slightly wet fart which her date noticed and once they got out the cinema dumped her and said "I probably wouldn't of minded it if you had just been honest and said it was you" Pheobe belched right in his face and stormed out tooting every now and then on her way home.

Rachel had started to sweat and just couldn't hold it in any longer she farted so loud it lifted up the back of her dress showing her panties for a few seconds. Michael was shocked and amazed that how she was comfortable to fart on the first date walking home Rachel was stammering looking for what to say but Michael chuckled to himself saying "you are the most amazing girl I have ever met" Rachel was shocked and so shocked she accidently let a cute high pitched one loose as well. Michael laughed again and she farted again this one being slightly more loud and raunchy and the same things happened the whole way back as Rachel pooted up and down the scale until one fart was so wet she realised she done something. Michael realised also from the smell and legged it before she could release another which she did it being quite loud and girly as he ran.

Monica had to get away from Chandler to release her evil but couldn't so tried to force herself to burp instead which Chandler didn't mind as he heard that from her befrore. URp, UUUUUrp and then all of a sudden when she was about to belch she did the most squeakiest fart you ever heard and face palmed letting out a loud and wet fart. "Did you just-?" Chandler was about to asked before the stench from her next low pitched raunchy fart stopped him in his tracks. Monica was crying and farting. Monica thought that he wouldn't love her any more but it turns out he had a fetish for it and was fine with it.

Every time they went to that taco stand the girls would always find an empty room and have a gas off with each other just to prevent them from having that experience again.


End file.
